A gas turbine engine generally includes a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section and an exhaust section. In operation, the compressor section may induct ambient air and compress it. The compressed air from the compressor section enters one or more combustors in the combustor section. The compressed air is mixed with the fuel in the combustors, and the air-fuel mixture can be burned in the combustors to form a hot working gas. The hot working gas is routed to the turbine section where it is expanded through alternating rows of stationary airfoils and rotating airfoils and used to generate power that can drive a rotor. The expanded gas exiting the turbine section may then be exhausted from the engine via the exhaust section.
Advancements in gas turbine engine technology have resulted in increasing temperatures, and associated outer case deformation due to thermal expansion. Case deformation may increase stresses in the case and in components supported on the case within the engine, such as bearing support struts for supporting an exhaust end bearing. The additional stress, which may operate in combination with low cycle fatigue, may contribute to cracks, fractures or failures of the bearing support struts.